masteroforionfandomcom-20200214-history
Antaran
The Antarans were one of the Elder Civilizations of the galaxy and were descended from the Traveler tribes from Center One. They were genetically engineered by an older civilization that had originally sent them to live amongst the multispecies cultures that existed at Center One though the reasons for doing so were unknown. This early group of Antarans were less heterogenous than the others and occupied a terraformed moon. Despite their existence at Center One, they rarely interacted with the fellow inhabitants of that region of space. Whilst this was the case, this group were highly intelligent and just as militant. Their part in the Center One society was providing a local defense fleet as well as participated in several large scale research projects such as the study of the Wormhole nexus. After Center One's star went supernova, many of the inhabitants of the system managed to flee through the wormhole. The first group consisted of dissidents who were known as the Exiles whilst the second consisted of the Travelers which ranked among them the early Antarans. However, the second willing exodus was at a time when the wormhole nexus was unstable which led to the surviving fleets being deposited at random locations. Whilts some tribes did nto survive this, the Antarans were one of the few that managed to persevere through this moment in history. Once they settled on their new homeworld, they began to send probes to find other signs of life as well as to determine the fate of the other Travelers. History reports also indicated that the Antarans may have found some of their distant kin but instead of peaceful contact, they decided to exterminate two of these surviving civilizations. It was during this time that the Antarans encountered many primitive races and came to believe that they were superior to all other forms of life which in turn led to the creation of a "manifest destiny" amongst their kind. Their society became a rigid but efficient military dictatorship during this time. However, a big change occured amongst the Antarans in 1390 GC when one of their probes went through a wormhole and encountered a war fleet of advanced alien vessels. These belonged to the descendants of the Exiles who became known as the Mizara and before the probe was destroyed, the Antarans realized that they were not alone in the universe and that this threat possessed technology that was equal to their own. Shaken to their very core, their society was forever placed under the command of Antaran Central Command and they began sweeping changes in their society in order to prepare them against the unknown threat of the Mizara who were challenging the Antarans supremacy. Eventually, the various Traveler tribes managed to make first contact with one another though years of separation meant that each were completely different from the other which led to suspicion and unease amongst the ranks of the newly crowned Elder Civilizations. It was here that the Antarans made contact with their fellow Traveler race known as the Orions. Category:Races